


Life is Never Easy, But Neither is Death [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dead. He knows he’s dead. So how in the world did he end up here? He’d much rather prefer Hell.<br/>Spoilers: Post 'Changes'; pre 'Ghost Story'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Never Easy, But Neither is Death [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life is Never Easy, But Neither is Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196547) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/bwir)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-is-never-easy-but-neither-is-death) | 2:08:23 | 58MB


End file.
